(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved dumbbell structure, and more particularly provides a dumbbell structure with an improved structure that enables quick changing of weights and easy assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Physical fitness activities have already become one of the common leisure activities engaged in by the general public, and apart from forging a strong body, keeping fit can also sculpt a muscular physique. However, because of the usually bulky size and expensive cost of fitness equipment, thus, the general public normally goes to a health club to keep fit. Nevertheless, not every person has the time and the money to spend at a health club, and inasmuch as dumbbells can be easily purchased because of the reasonable market price, thus, the general public will usually purchase dumbbells for use at home. And using the simple dumbbell enables achieving weight training of multiple parts of the body through frequent physical exercise. Accordingly, the dumbbell has become one of the most popular fitness equipment used by the general public.
However, although use of the dumbbell is widespread, nonetheless, because the objective of physical exercise of each exerciser and physical ability is different, thus, different exercisers frequently require different weights and often need to choose and match different weights. Hence, the weights are repeatedly changed; different weights being used during and after warm up or different exercisers requiring different weights. Accordingly, complicated and time-consuming changing of the weights results in inconvenience for people when using the dumbbells.
When using the aforementioned dumbbells of the prior art, the following problems and shortcomings clearly exist and await improvement:
the dumbbell of prior art is structured from a hand bar and weights on two ends thereof with the addition of two cap nuts. When a user wants to change the weights, the end cap nuts must be first slowly unscrewed from the screw threads on the hand bar, after which the weights are taken off, and one of the substitute weights is placed on one end of the hand bar, and the cap nut slowly screwed back onto the hand bar, after which the procedure is repeated on the other end of the hand bar.
Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the problems and shortcomings of the aforementioned prior art.